This application seeks partial support for the International Conference on Oral Biology on "Saliva in Health and Disease" to be held April 9-12, 2000. The conference will provide a much needed multidisciplinary forum for the presentation and discussion of the most recent developments in salivary gland physiology, the function of saliva, the diagnosis and treatment of salivary hypofunction, gene expression on salivary glands and salivary gland development and repair. A specific attempt has been made by the organizing committee to identity the next generation of salivary gland researchers and have them present at the meeting.